


Bed Ridden

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shiro's new pain meds leave him in bed and stewing in his own negative thoughts. Luckily (1) Allura is smart (2) Allura is both Sweet and Pure but also very pragmatic and (3) Keith is there to help [Shiro/Keith, modern AU]
Relationships: Shiro/Keith
Kudos: 24





	Bed Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Written for [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[hc_bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), the prompt is "side effects." Now, please excuse me as I very quickly post these to the comm lol. ;_;

Title: Bed Ridden  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Shiro has some pretty negative thoughts? Discusses pain meds as well?  
Notes: AU. Written for [](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hc_bingo**](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) , the prompt is "side effects." Now, please excuse me as I very quickly post these to the comm lol. ;_;

The doctor had warned him that the new pain meds would make him sleepy. Shiro, who had survived a disease that had eaten away his right arm (and an accident that had scarred his nose) hadn’t given it much thought. He’d learned to work through nausea and sleepiness until his body adjusted. Adapt. Work around the problem to find the solution. Work through it when needed.

Except twenty minutes after he’d downed the pills with some water, he was curled up in bed, too tired to do anything but feel sorry for himself.

His boss had assured him it was okay to take a day off, and that he had plenty of sick days. And how strong he was for putting his health first. Allura had oozed pity as she told him don’t worry, they could meet for lunch another time. And how strong he was for putting his health first. Everyone felt so much sympathy for him. Wanted him to feel so loved and empowered and precious and like he wasn’t lying in bed with no one to even talk to. Nothing to do.

And if his boss or Allura were, they’d probably remind him that he was being too negative, things get better, blah blah blah. But that it was also okay to not be okay, that even Takashi Shirogane could be… grumpy sometimes! Wasn’t it great that he was letting himself feel and rest and heal and blah blah **blah**.

“Okay,” he said to the ceiling. “I’m being too mean. I need to do better tomorrow.”

But today, he was going to wallow.

Or if he would have, if he hadn’t heard the door unlock. “Keith?” It had to be Keith. Keith was the only other person with a key. But he hadn’t texted Keith to come over. How…

“Allura called.” Shiro’s bedroom door was open, so he could see a glimpse of Keith resting a canvas grocery bag on the coffee table. “She said you were feeling bad, and would need me.”

Shiro growled, for what good that would do. “I don’t want you seeing me like this.”

“She said you’d say that.” Keith poked his head into the bedroom door, and despite his medicated/moody haze, Shiro was struck by how attractive Keith looked, face flushed from the cold January day, a few stray snowflakes melting in his hair. Despite himself, Shiro felt the edge of his dark feelings fade. “I’m saying that I want to take care of you.”

Shiro had underestimated Allura. She was so sweet and kind that everyone, except maybe Lance, forgot that she was also perceptive and pragmatic. She had realized he was purposefully brief in his words, and realized Shiro needed more than words. He needed company. And when he was in this bad a mood, Keith was really the only person he could tolerate.

“Thanks,” he whispered. He’d need to thank Allura as well.

He smiled wickedly at Shiro. “It’s either this, or listen to Hunk fan boy about that new sci-fi show about the old bald guy.”

Shiro suddenly found the energy to sit up. “Hey, get my tablet, I want to finish TNG before that premieres.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. Keith was perceptive and pragmatic too, it seemed “Sure. I’ll get the mac and cheese heated up as well.”


End file.
